Induction/Transcript
Cutscene Exo suits are put forward. Whilst Mitchell is narrating, scenes of activity on a cargo plane and Mitchell suiting up can be seen. Mitchell (narrating): 'We come into this world with our eyes closed. And most of us choose to live our whole lives that way. We blindly follow anyone who will lead us… giving ourselves over to anything that provides us with a sense of purpose. For me, it was the Marines. I had enlisted six months ago with my best friend Will. Now we were half a world away, being deployed into South Korea. We were brothers in arms. No matter how bad it got, I could always count on him to keep me in line. ''Mitchell stands with a group of soldiers. He then opens the front side of his helmet and starts breathing slowly. Will Irons, who is standing next to Mitchell, taps his shoulder. '''Will: Cheer up, Mitchell. It can’t be all that bad. Mitchell: I guess it’s just finally starting to sink in. Will: Ah, this is what we signed up for. Mitchell: Well, the old man was a leatherneck, so I didn’t really have much of a choice. Will: Yeah? I joined up because of the old man too. More just to get away from him. Mitchell: Well, you can’t get much further away than this. Their squad leader, Sergeant Cormack stands before the group. As he talks, they descend down a cargo elevator. Cormack: All right, All right – listen up! We have our orders – inserting at LZ Epsilon. Down and dirty, just like we taught you. Everybody know what’s going on? Everybody know where they are going?! Squad: OOH-RAH! Cormack: Everybody ready?! Squad: OOH-RAH! Cormack: Let's do this! Mitchell, Irons, lead out! Will: Let’s get it done! The soldiers then head out, with Cormack, Mitchell and Irons leading in front Mitchell (narrating): North Korea was invading Seoul. We had to push them back. This wasn't just a mission. It was an initiation. Gameplay "INDUCTION" SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA JULY 10, 2054 – 0500 HRS EXO TYPE ASSAULT *BOOST JUMP (ACTIVATED) *SONICS (ACTIVATED) *LAND ASSIST (ACTIVATED) Mission starts with opening credits being displayed and credits are cleared as more are displayed. Mitchell, Will, Cormack and another U.S. Marine, Jackson, are in a drop pod. Spaceman: All units, all units, this is Spaceman, commencing drop in 1 mike. SLEDGEHAMMER GAMES Presents Cormack: Badger zero-one, standing by. In Association With Badger Commander: All pods set to engage. Raven Software Spaceman: Copy. Dropping at grid 3 1 5 niner, repeat 3 1 5 niner, cross checked and verified. High Moon Studios All credits are cleared and the title of the game is shown Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Cormack: Everyone hold tight. Here we go. Battle Commander: Be advised, enemy contact at 20,000 feet, five degrees west of drop point. Will: Just like in training, Mitchell. Spaceman: All pods ready. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, deploy, deploy, deploy. Mitchell looks up. The roof of the pod becomes transparent, showing the drop ship and several other pods. A missile hits the ship. Jackson: Goddamn! Cormack: 30 seconds to insertion point! Will: Hey, see you on the other side. On the way down, missiles fire at the squad's drop point. Cormack: Spaceman, I’m seeing heavy enemy fire in our drop path! Spaceman: Copy that, Badger zero-one, adjusting your trajectory. A missile hits the squad's pod, the blast shield opens and Jackson almost gets sucked out of the pod as he tries to hold himself, but Cormack manages to hold him. Cormack: Hold on! Mitchell, close the blast shields! Come on Mitchell, NOW! Mitchell, NOW!! Mitchell closes the blast shields and Jackson survives. Cormack: Resetting drop point! Cormack taps on the roof screen, and resets the HUD. The screen then shows the pod heading straight for a building. Jackson: Shit! Cormack: Brace yourselves! The pod scrapes the building and crashes in to another. Will: You still in one piece? Cormack: Mitchell, get the door. Mitchell releases his harness and breaks open the door. Spaceman: Badger squad, the North Koreans have invaded the city and are pushing towards your position. Watch out for fire teams in your AO. Cormack: Copy that. Keep your eyes open, team. The team gets out of the pod and it almost crushes Jackson Will: Look out! Damn! Cormack: Okay, we need to get our feet on the ground and link up with Demo Team One. Will: Yes sir. An enemy patrol arrives. Cormack: Contact, contact! They take them down. Will: Got a sheer drop on this side. There's a clear spot over here. Cormack: We'll have to jump down. Everyone get your boosters ready. Remember, short bursts to control your fall. The squad members fall down, using their boosters to land safely. Cormack: Everyone up? Command post should be up ahead. The team then moves outside to the street. As they move toward the command post, several more pods land in, while soldiers move towards the battlefield. Cormack then approaches the command post's officer. Daniels: Who the hell are you guys? Cormack: Badger squad, 227th! Providing support for Demo Team One! Daniels: They're already on the move! Thought you guys were fragged! Cormack: What's their position? Daniels: Two klicks northwest at grid 7 7 5! Cormack: Alright, we're moving! Spaceman: Badger zero-one, be advised: we are tracking a drone swarm heading your way. Cormack: Copy that. Everyone, keep your eyes open. A Titan passes over them. Will: Watch your head. Contact! They engage enemy forces and the drone swarm appears Jackson: Here it comes! Cormack: Swarm! Everyone get down! Jackson: Drones, drones! Holy shit! Will: Grab cover, grab cover! Protect yourselves! Cormack: Someone get on that turret! Mitchell gets in the turret. Cormack: Keep those drones off us! Need to buy time for the EMP to charge up! Hit those drones! EMP's at 50%! EMP's charged! Fire it off! Mitchell fires the EMP and the swarm dies. Cormack: Good work, soldier. Mitchell gets of the turret and the squad continues. Cormack: Mitchell, over here. Go, go! We need to push through this hotel! Will: Zipliners coming in! Cormack: Go, go! They clear the area and get to a gap. Cormack: Need to cross over to the other side. Get your boosters ready. Will: Only live once. Cormack: You're up, Mitchell. Will: This is nothing like basic huh, Mitchell? Jackson: This whole city is fucked. Cormack: Secure that shit. Keep moving. They get to a huge sinkhole and the Havoc launcher passes nearby them. Will: Havoc launcher, dead ahead. Cormack: That's our target. We need to find our demo team. Will: They took out the whole street. Cormack: The North Koreans are knocking out major roads. We're gonna have to get around this sinkhole to get to the commercial district. Demo Team One, this is Badger zero-one! Are you there, over? Demo Leader: --hear you Badger zero-one! We are approaching the Havoc launcher position! Sending you vidlink coordinates now! Cormack: Copy, we are receiving. We are proceeding on foot, ETA fifteen mikes. Demo Leader: Copy that! We are strongholding our position, over! Cormack: Okay, let's hustle, Badger team. Jackson: Drones, drones! Cormack: Clear! Through the subway car. They're popping smoke! Toss a threat grenade! Clear! They reach the subway station with a bunch of dead civilians Will: Shit. The bastards killed them all. Cormack: Stay focused. Nothing we can do for them now. Mitchell, get that gate open. Mitchell tries to open the gate as some forces are breaching the roof. Mitchell takes aim but... Will: Check fire! Blue, blue! Cormack: ID yourselves! Gideon: Atlas PMC rescue force. We're transporting a principle. Cormack: How's the weather south side? Gideon: It's a fuckin' mess. Better odds taking the east tunnel out. Cormack: Copy that. Gideon: Good luck. Let's move! Cormack: On me. Jackson: Atlas. Will, isn't that your Dad's company? Will: Yep. Jackson: They got the best gear, the best pay. Why'd you never join? Will: I wanted to serve my country, not my old man. Cormack: Cut the chatter. Movement ahead. Patrol. Drop 'em. Jackson: More coming in! Will: Mitchell, I've got you covered! Demo Leader: Badger, where the hell are you? We're getting torn up! Need fire support now! Cormack: Demo Team One! Come in! Shit. We gotta move it! We need to get eyes on the demo team. Mitchell, over here. Mitchell takes out his binoculars Cormack: There's the Havoc launcher. Demo team should be nearby. Will: Over there. Shit...they're KIA. Cormack: Okay, okay. I can see their explosive packs. We can still do this. Jackson: Sir, we aren't a demolitions team-- Cormack: No, we're not. But we wait for another demo team, and that launcher is going to move position. Will: I'll get the charges, sir. Just give me cover. Cormack: You sure, Will? Will: Yeah. I can make it. Cormack: Okay. Mitchell, you're with Irons. We'll cover your movement. Will: Let's do it. Mitchell saves his binoculars and both fight their way to the explosives. Will: Timed charges. Grab 'em. Mitchell grabs the explosives. Cormack: Will, that launcher is heavily armored. You're going to have to find an access panel and plant the charges inside it. Will: Copy that, sir. Mitchell, on me! Ok, let's make sure these men didn't die for nothing. Spaceman: Cormack, that launcher is tearing us up! What's your status? Cormack: Demo team is KIA. We are attempting to complete the mission ourselves. Will: Keep hitting them, Mitchell! We're almost there! We can do this! Push to the launcher! Mitchell, over here. Mitchell and Will climb aboard the launcher. Will: Give me the charge. Will takes the charge and plants it inside the launcher, but the door suddenly closes with Will's arm gets stuck. Will: Okay, timer set. Give me th---Aaaahh! Ah shit. Damn, I think my arm's broke. That fucking hurts. Okay, pull! They pull but with no success. Will: Shit. Don't worry about that timer. One more time. pull! The launcher takes off. Will: We're lifting off. You gotta go, now! Mitchell, we're out of time! You gotta jump, now! It's okay. I'll see you on the other side. Will throws Mitchell off the launcher to save him. The launcher successfully explodes and it kills Will. After the explosion, the blast radius Knocks him off and one piece of debris flew and hits him. Cormack arrives. Cormack: Mitchell? Mitchell! Spaceman, Badger Two is down, I need immediate medivac. Hold on. Stay with me. You're gonna be alright. We're gonna get you home. Cormack cuts Mitchell's broken arm and drags him to safety and his arm was left behind. The screen fades out as Mitchell is being dragged, bleeding.